Why do I love you?
by Kasandra-Ishtar
Summary: The title gives the immpression of shonen-ai, but it isn't. It's about Ryou. He hates his Yami and he's REALLY fed up.
1. Default Chapter

Ryou sighed and flopped onto his bed. He was tired but couldn't fall asleep. He looked over to his roommate's bed. Another sigh escaped him he turned over so he wouldn't be able to see Bakura. He was slowly becoming paranoid. He looked at the latest addition to his fears- a gash along the back of his arm. He shuddered when he had flash backs of when he received his cut. He was sure when he looked at his Yami he saw respect and fondness in his eyes, but how could that be true? He looked at hi scar and it seemed to confirm that his Yami didn't care. He didn't seem capable of any emotions other then hate, anger, and sickening bliss. What was it he saw in people, especially Ryou that made him so violent? Was it something Ryou had done or said? He shook his head. It couldn't be his fault. He hated that Yami! How could he, the sweet little boy who everyone thought to be so gentle, be the re-incarnation of this monster? That must be it, thought the white haired teen. He hates me because I'm weak. Well, that's his fault! I keep away from people so he doesn't hurt them! A tear fought to flow down his cheek. He sniffed it back and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
//Will you stop moving around? What's wrong with you today?//  
  
/If I didn't know you, that tone would make me think you cared. And what do you mean 'What's wrong'?/  
  
//You're screaming mentally. It's been keeping me up since you laid down//  
  
/Well sorry./  
  
//I'm sure.//  
  
/Night./  
  
//Whatever./  
  
"Pass me that shirt will ya?" Ryou asked as he tightened his belt. The blue and white striped shirt came flying across the room and landed on his head.  
  
"I can't believe you're still wearing that." Bakura said as he pulled on a black top with torn holes where the sleeves should have been. Next he buckled up spiked armbands and choker. These and artificially faded jeans made him look somewhat like Yugi had in Battle City, but as soon as the tri- haired boy had seen Bakura wearing the same thing, he had immediately changed styles. The blond Yami's spikes were a half inch longer then what was legal. Ryou knew his Yami's style was a mixed blessing. Hanging around him, he wouldn't be beaten up. At least not by bullies. The problem was answering un-wanted questions about his 'twin'. Bakura read Ryou's look properly and smirked.  
  
"You worried about the teachers again? Well, we'll have to do something about that." Ryou looked over, a horrified look etched on his face.  
  
/What?!?/  
  
"Calm down. I didn't mean that. Although I'm itching for a couple more dealings with the shadow realm."  
  
/You're crazy./  
  
//I know. Isn't it great?//  
  
/What do you think my answer will be?/  
  
//Yes! It's great! Amazing even!//  
  
"I hate you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou said goodbye to Yugi as he and Bakura approached their house. Bakura ruffled his hikari's hair.  
  
"Have a good day at school?"  
  
"No. I heard a teacher screaming, so I'm guessing the Yami section of your class had fun." Ryou replied.  
  
"Actually, the Pharaoh ruined our fun."  
  
"I won't ask. I'll say it again, though I know you don't care. You're crazy Tomb Robber. I hate you." Ryou sped up and went up to his room when they arrived home. Bakura just flopped on the coach.  
  
//There's a good football game on down here.//  
  
/I'm not sitting with you./  
  
//Whatever.//  
  
/Besides, I hate football./  
  
//Wimp.//  
  
/You just say that because you think people coliding is funny./ Ryou retorted.  
  
//That's true.//  
  
/I hate you./  
  
//I know.//  
  
Ryou woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. When he passed the T.V. room he noticed Bakura wasn't there. He rolled his eyes. What was his Yami up to? He called out mentally as he reached out for the frying pan.  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//Aww. You care enough to worry about me. How cute. Now don't bug me again. I'm making a bet against Merik.//  
  
/I won't ask what you're betting on./ Ryou replied dryly.  
  
//That's good. You wouldn't want to know. And let me guess. You hate me.//  
  
/Yes. I hate everything about you. Why should I love you?/  
  
Every time we lie awake after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make. All the feelings that I get but I still don't missed you yet. Only when I stop and think about it I hate everything about you. Why  
do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?  
  
Every time we lie awake after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make. All the feelings that I get but I still don't missed you yet. Only when I stop and think about it I hate everything about you. Why  
do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?  
  
Only when I stop to think about you I know. Only when you stop to think about me do you know? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You  
hate everything about me. Why do you love me?- 


	2. where are you now

Ryou: Baku's gonna read the disclaimer now. //What makes you think that? // Ryou: Because I have a hostage. //No one I care about. // Ryou: Oh you care about this hostage. Baku: *runs in room* Mr. Cuddles?!? Ryou: Read the disclaimer or the teddy gets it! Baku: Fine! Kasandra doesn't own any of us! Not even the Pharaoh and especially not Mr. Cuddles! //Happy now?// /Oh ya. Especially because Mr. Cuddles is still safe in your room./ //I'm gonna kill you!!!//  
  
Chapter II: Where are you now?  
  
Ryou finished breakfast and called Yugi. They arranged to go to the arcade and maybe stop by Joey's house. Ryou noticed that Yami wasn't at Yugi's house either. He shrugged and wasn't going to think any more of it when he realized that Bakura was talking mentally.  
  
//Hurry up and find me already!//  
  
/What?/  
  
//That's part of my bet with Merik and Yami. Whoever has the hikari that can find us first and get their Yami to Egypt.//  
  
/What are you betting?/  
  
//Our hikaris. Merik's idea. Not mine. So don't tell me you hate me.//  
  
/I hate you. How could you agree? How did you get Yami to agree?/  
  
//I don't really care what happens to you. As for Yami, that was also Merik's fault. You may want to tell Yugi.//  
  
As Ryou pondered this, Yugi guessed at the reason he had stopped talking.  
  
"What did Bakura say?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, um." He was cut off as Bakura spoke again.  
  
//On second thought, don't tell Yugi. Then we'll lose.//  
  
/Aww. I didn't know you cared. But yes, I'm telling Yugi. Right now./  
  
//Do what you want. It's not my fault if we lose.//  
  
"Yugi! Hurry! Contact your Yami NOW. We need to find them. It's one of their stupid bets." Ryou said hurriedly as he picked up the pace. Before Yugi could ask why a bet was so important, Ryou broke into a run.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, panting. "Why is a bet so important?" Ryou looked back and gave him a twisted smile that made Yugi shudder.  
  
"Guess what the prize is for the winner." When Yugi gave him a quizzical look, Ryou continued. "Their little hikaris. Isn't that just lovely?" Yugi gulped. He was thinking the same thing as Ryou. Yami had to win.  
  
"And, what exactly is the bet that determines our futures?" Another grin escaped Ryou. He stopped to add to the drama. "Find the our Yamis and get them to Egypt." Yugi winced. Ryou continued to grin as Yugi tipped his head sideways.  
  
"You spend WAY to much time with Bakura."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You only have three expressions." Ryou scowled. "See what I mean?" They both sighed and remembered why they had been running just seconds ago. They ran full out until they reached Joey's house when they were almost there, they began to feel sick.  
  
//You're getting colder.// Bakura's voice rang in Ryou's head.  
  
/I realized that. We're going to find Joey. Oh, and you realize that we're not trying to get you to Egypt. We're helping Yugi and Yami./  
  
//Traitor. Why won't you help me? Our hikaris aren't the only prize, I just figured it was the only one you would care about.//  
  
/I know I'll regret asking this but, what's the other part of the bet?/  
  
//The whole deal. Light and dark. Yami and hikari. Our souls are currently for sale to the highest bidder here Ryou. I need you.//  
  
Ryou stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
/What?/  
  
Yugi looked concerned, but Ryou didn't notice or he would have explained. He just stood there, frozen.  
  
//Are you coming?//  
  
/No! It's heartless. It's not tactical. It could mean the end of an otherwise pleasant world. And, well, it's against my religion./  
  
//Ya, well, you won't help me? I'm stuck sitting in a dark corner until Malik or Yugi wins, and then I'm forced to do their bidding while you, being the innocent one, are set free to go about your daily lives as though nothing happened and you don't know me? Is that it?//  
  
/Exactly./ But Ryou didn't give up. He headed towards where his Yami would most likely be and began to sense his presence.  
  
//I knew I could count on you. Now, I'm not allowed to tell you where I am, but I'm sure you know.//  
  
Ryou smiled. How could he forget? It was the place they had been sepertated. He began to skip, knowing Yugi would be far away, and Malik would be sitting on a coach, waiting for the king of games to win and set him free.  
  
/You close?/ He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to brake the silence.  
  
//Ya. By the way, why did you decide to help?// / It was the pleading note in your voice. Besides, you're practically my relative./ Ryou smiled fondly, unaware that his Yami was doing the same thing, just meters away.  
  
//So, what are we gonna do with the others when we win?//  
  
/We should set everyone free, that is except for Merik. He does our dishes./ Bakura had to smile at this too. After all, that was what he had told his hikari to do. Get revenge. Even if it was this corny. He knew his hikari would lose sleep if he made anyone do anything more harsh then housecleaning.  
  
//You're a reliable little guy you know.//  
  
/I try./  
  
//Do you still hate me?//  
  
/Of course.// Ryou answered, humor enveloping his voice. 


End file.
